Winona quotes
This page lists Winona's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Winona Tools Base Game * Axe- "I never was the 'woodsy' type." * Luxury Axe- "A shiny way to cut stuff down." * Shovel- "Time to get digging." * Regal Shovel- " A little too snazzy for my taste." * Pickaxe- "Not my preferred kind of manual labor." * Opulent Pickaxe- "A shiny way to smash up rocks." * Razor- "Never hurts to have more tools." * Razor (can't shave)- " * Razor (nothing left)- " * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- " * Hammer- "And I know how to use it!" * Pitchfork- "It's so...rural." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "You're alright for an axe." * Feather Pencil- "I've got ugly handwriting." * Brush- "Repetitive tasks are soothing." * Saddle- "How'd I get saddled with this? Ha!" * War Saddle- "Alright, who wants to fight?" * Glossamer Saddle- "Still wouldn't keep up with a Leepin' Lena..." * Saddlehorn- "Takes a saddle off real quick." * Salt Lick- "Keeps livestock nice and docile." * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "It'll last me the night, hopefully." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It's the pits out here." * Campfire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Fire Pit (high)- "Properly roaring." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "About as cozy as it gets out here." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It's gonna go out soon." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Campfire (out)- " * Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Torch- "There's beauty in a simple design." * Miner Hat- "I put that behind me." * Torch (out)- "Out like a light." * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, but in a nice way." * Lantern- "Who'd want a non-electric lamp?" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "It's... cold? Somehow?" * Endothermic Fire Pit- "It makes cold fire? I don't quite get it." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Properly roaring." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Seems good for now." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Gonna go out soon." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Endothermic Fire (out)- " * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Moggles- "A real strange contraption." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "Where's the plug?" * Mushlight (on)- "How's it work without circuitry?" * Mushlight and Glowcap (burnt)- "Roasted." * Glowcap (off)- "Is there an 'on' switch?" * Glowcap (on)- "It lights up, even without filament." * Willow's Lighter- "Neat little gizmo there." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I don't mind playing pack mule." * Piggyback- "Makes everything smell like pig." * Bird Trap- "Birds of a feather get trapped together." * Bug Net- "Wish we had mosquito netting." * Fishing Rod- "Not a bad way to unwind." * Straw Roll- "Gonna hit the hay. Literally." * Fur Roll- "Better to hit the fur than the hay." * Tent- "Putting the tent together is the best part of camping." * Trap- "All the trappings of a good dinner. Ha!" * Honey Poultice- "Takes care of workplace injuries." * Healing Salve- "Soothes minor cuts and scrapes." * Umbrella- "It serves its purpose." * Compass- Depends on orientation. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "I'm pretty good with directions." * Compass (lost)- " * Compass (broken)- " Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Keeps drinks cool until breaktime." * Luxury Fan- "Too fancy." * Siesta Lean-to- "What sort of bonehead sleeps during the day?!" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd rather sleep then nap." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It ain't safe." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Not without supper first." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "No way I'm falling asleep here." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Yup. Just like camping." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Probably for the best. Back to work!" * Thermal Stone- "This is a good rock. A special rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brr! Like a chunk of ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's a little chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Tepid." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Almost TOO hot." * Pretty Parasol- "Better than nothing." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I got heart to spare." * Booster Shot- "I've never taken a sick day in my life." * Waterballoon- "I throw a killer curveball." * Whirly Fan- "Swirly." * Whirly Fan (broken)- " * Bernie (held and inactive)- "This little guy's been well loved." * Bernie (active)- "Is he clockwork? Can I peek inside?" * Bernie (broken)- "He's a bit of a fixer-upper." * Bundling Wrap- "We could wrap stuff up for later." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I can't wrap up thin air." * Bundled Supplies- "That oughta keep everything nice and fresh." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean stew." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Soup's on!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That's quite impractical." * Bee Box- "It's like an assembly line in there. Busy!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's that stellar work ethic, bees?!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "You've been working hard." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Excellent work, bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "You reap whatcha sow." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Our hard work is paying off." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Good to go." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It needs a bit of a kick." * Ice Box- "It's not factory standard." * Drying Rack- "A rack for drying meat." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's well on its way." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready for eatin'." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like gristle, right?" * Bee Box (burnt)- "Factory fire!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I hate seeing hard work wasted." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Not gonna make progress like that." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Well, it's dry." * Bucket-o-poop- "Plants can't get enough." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- " * Ice Box (in use)- " * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Nothing yet." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "We've got our first mushrooms!" * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Looks like a pretty good yield." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Lookit all that fungus." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "Not much use with a dead log." * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "All burned up." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "It's real cold out." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Rickety, but I can use it to build things." * Alchemy Engine- "I guess proximity activates the whirlygigs?" * Thermal Measurer- "Assembling gadgets is so fulfilling." * Rainometer- "That's a mighty fine gadget." * Lightning Rod- "That's one way to get electricity." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "All charged up and nowhere to go." * Gunpowder- "For when you need a big KABOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Can I make the next one?" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Now we get to make another!" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Rest in peace, sweet gizmo." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Must fire take everything I love?" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "We should mass produce these things." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Witness the efficiency of the future!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Needs a top up." * Electrical Doodad- "A thing of beauty." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Good place to kick your feet up, if nothin' else." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Welp." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. I'll assemble another." * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "Not bad for a handmade table." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Let's build another." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "That ain't for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Ready for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "No sense wasting materials." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Looks great!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already got these schematics." Fight Base Game * Spear- "So crude." * Ham Bat- "Good fer a smackin'." * Boomerang- "It's great at comebacks. Ha!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "I'll catch you next time! Ow..." * Blow Dart- "Ptoo!" * Sleep Dart- "Inflicts the very worst thing... laziness." * Fire Dart- "Simple, but effective." * Football Helmet- "Gotta protect the assets." * Grass Suit- "Not at all useful." * Log Suit- "Punch me! It does nothing! Ha!" * Marble Suit- "Protects your inner workings." * Bee Mine- "Sounds like the hum of an engine." * Tooth Trap- "Gnarly gnashers." * Shelmet- "Gotta protect my noggin! I keep my ideas in there." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Go ahead, give'it a punch." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Bit flashy, hey?" * Morning Star- "No time for star gazin'." * Weather Pain- "All bluster, no bite." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Surprisingly practical." * Battle Spear- "This would never pass inspection." * Electric Dart- "I'm gonna shoot this at the bot's butt." * Tail o' Three Cats- "The preferred tool of the foreman." * Napsack- "An unethical weapon, plain and simple." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "That's some proper metalwork." * Birdcage (occupied)- "She was just a patsy." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Why are you tired? Your life is so cushy." * Pig House- "No way that's up to code." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Hey! I just want some light!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Fuller than a downtown tenement house." * Rabbit Hutch- "How'd they build these with no thumbs?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Hay Wall- "It's just a hay bale, really." * Hay Wall (damaged)- " * Wood Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Wood Wall- "Built nice and sturdy." * Wood Wall (damaged)- " * Stone Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Stone Wall- "The building part is over." * Stone Wall (damaged)- " * Chest- "Handmade, so you know it's not up to snuff." * Chest (full)- "It's full to bursting." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- " * Sign- "I'll take this as a sign." * Potted Fern- "That's my kind of decor. Simple." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Welp." * Hay Wall (burnt)- " * Wood Wall (burnt)- " * Chest (burnt)- "Hope there was nothin' good inside." * Scaled Chest- "For the snootiest of snoots." * Sign (burnt)- "Burnt to cinders." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Hey! Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "This poor bird's a bag of bones." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I think it was my turn to feed her." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Let's uh... just sweep that under the rug." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "Just waiting for some scribbles." * Directional Sign (burnt)- "Burnt to cinders." * Mini Sign (held)- "I hate handmade stuff." * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "What good's a blank sign?" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Cutesy little drawing." * End Table (empty)- "Sturdily built." * End Table (flowers)- "Pretty sure this one won't move." * End Table (new light source)- "I miss lamps." * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- " * End Table (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Doesn't look too scary." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "That lit up real fast!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "That happens when you build stuff with straw." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Moon Rock Wall- "It's already been built. Sigh." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- " * Scaled Furnace- "Pretty fancy for a heater." * Wardrobe- "I could build a million of these." * Wardrobe (in use)- " * Wardrobe (burning)- "And up it goes." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "So who wants to build another one?" * Wood Fence (held)- "Just needs to be assembled." * Wood Fence- "A clearly handmade fence." * Wood Gate (held)- "Just gotta assemble it now." * Wood Gate- "A clearly handmade gate." * Potted Succulent- "It's in a pot now." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "A testament to my achievements. Or lack of them." Turfs Base Game * Cobblestones- "That's a chunk of road." * Grass Turf- "That's a chunk of grassy ground." * Rocky Turf- "That's a chunk of rocky ground." * Marsh Turf- "That's a chunk of squishy ground." * Fungal Turf (red)- " * Fungal Turf (green)- " * Fungal Turf (blue)- "That's a chunk of weird ground." * Guano Turf- "That's a chunk of mineshaft." * Mud Turf- "That's a chunk of muddy ground." * Other Turfs- "That's a chunk of ground." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "That's a chunk of ground." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "That's a chunk of fancy ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "An essential building material." * Boards- "Oh, the possibilities." * Cut Stone- "Prepped and ready for the assembly line." * Papyrus- "I don't have much use for that, personally." * Purple Gem- "A little snooty gem." * Nightmare Fuel- "I don't trust that stuff." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "A rock with a hole in it." * Marble Bean- "That couldn't possibly work." * Beeswax- "It smells kinda alright." * Wax Paper- "So waxy." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Looks just like that egghead! Ha!" * Prestihatitator- "Why do we even have that lever?!" * Shadow Manipulator- "Not sure how it works, but I'm gonna find out." * Pan Flute- "Let's see if I can't play a little ditty." * Night Light- "Creepy to the core." * Night Armour- "Soothingly unsettling." * Dark Sword- "Not too keen on touching that." * One-man Band- "I ain't musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Ha! Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember the gnawing hunger!" * Chilled Amulet- "Now I don't have to take breaks to cool off." * Nightmare Amulet- "It's, uh, a purple necklace." * Life Giving Amulet- "Jewelry ain't really my thing." * Fire Staff- "This "magic" stuff's a safety hazard." * Ice Staff- "This doesn't seem safe." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is "magic"?" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Fully operational." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Still gotta tinker with it a bit." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Ready for a test run!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- " Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "That ain't coming back to life." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "The next one we make'll be better." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Let's make another." * Old Bell- "There's always a stampede when the quittin' bell rings." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "Someone's got their eye on me." * Ocuvigil (burning)- " * Ocuvigil (burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- "Must be broke. I can still see the moon." * Moon Dial (new moon)- "Brand spanking new moon." * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Full as can be." * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- "It runs on 'magic' instead of electricity." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I don't need thimbles. My hands are pure callus!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I hate cold weather." * Straw Hat- "Keeps the sun outta your eyes." * Beefalo Hat- "Seems secretive." * Beekeeper Hat- "Respecting bees means respecting stingers." * Feather Hat- "Well la-dee-da." * Winter Hat- "Perfect for winters in the tenement house." * Top Hat- "How bourgeoisie." * Dapper Vest- "A vest fit for an egghead." * Breezy Vest- "They weren't kidding about the breeze." * Puffy Vest- "I wish it had sleeves." * Bush Hat- "Just, y'know. Strap a bush on your head." * Garland- "For getting dolled up." * Walking Cane- "It's no Tin Lizzie." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Do I look like a fur trader?" * Fashion Melon- "A melon for your melon." * Ice Cube- "There must be a more practical solution." * Rain Coat- "Very practical." * Rain Hat- "Dry as a daisy. That's the phrase, right?" * Summer Frest- "Workplace safety is a top priority." * Floral Shirt- "That's one loud shirt." * Eyebrella- "Nice and dry underneath." * Hibearnation Vest- "One seriously cozy vest." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "That's my trusty mending tape." * Fashion Goggles- "I hate fashion." * Desert Goggles- "Helps you see, see?" * Funcap- "Really?" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I love working with new materials." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Thulecite Wall- "If I break it, I'll get to build it again." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- " * Thulecite Medallion (min)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I feel uneasy for some reason." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (max)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- " * The Lazy Forager- "For those with a lackluster work ethic." * Magiluminescence- "Useful little tool." * Construction Amulet- "We could be good friends, you and I." * The Lazy Explorer- "For people who fear good, honest work." * Star Caller's Staff- "I'm not fully grasping this 'magic' thing." * Deconstruction Staff- "It's a hard work destroyer." * Pick/Axe- "That's really not my forte." * Thulecite Crown- "Transforms into the 'King of Snoot'." * Thulecite Suit- "Not a bad piece of work." * Thulecite Club- "This thulecite stuff is incredible!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "Lemme assemble it." * Houndius Shootius- "That's a fine piece of work." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "I was never much of a book learner." * Applied Horticulture- "I prefer to learn from experience." * Sleepytime Stories- "I already know how to sleep, thanks." * The End is Nigh!- "I prefer hands-on learning." * On Tentacles- "I'm not really a 'book smarts' kind of gal." Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "There's nothin' on it." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "I'm going to spoil you rotten." * Vargling- "Pups love you no matter who you are." * Ewelet- "You're just a fluffball on legs!" * Broodling- "You're pretty swell, for a tiny monstrosity." * Glomglom- "You're pretty cute for a giant bug, hey?" * Giblet- "Hey there, feathers." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Ugh, don't remind me of food." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "It's got bubbles coming out the top." * Pawn Figure- "Nice hat." * Rook Figure- "Looks heavy." * Knight Figure- "Why the long face?" * Bishop Figure- "I'm not big on headgames." * Queenly Figure- "I've got a bad feeling about this one." * Kingly Figure- "It's BUSTed. Ha!" * Deerclops Figure- " * Bearger Figure- " * Moose/Goose Figure- " * Dragonfly Figure- " * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- " Events ( only) Hallowed Nights 2016 * Candy Bag- "It's a goodybag." * Candy Apple- "A nice change from baked apples." * Candy Corn- "Is this even food?" * Catcoon Candy- "Not made of catcoons, thankfully." * Choco Pigs- "Best eaten by the handful." * Ghost Pop- "How spooky." * Tentacle Lolli- "Curious flavor." * Gummy Spider- "That gummy has too many legs for my taste." * Jelly Worm- "Real gelatinous." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "That's no treat." * Raisins- "That's just regular food." * "Raisins"- "Not sure anyone would eat those." * Broken Stake- "Doesn't seem worth fixing." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "It's not the real thing." * Empty Elixir- "Someone drank it already." * Faux Fangs- "Chomp chomp." * Monkey Paw- "I wish for more wishes." * Spider Ring- "It's a plastic creepy crawly." 2017 * Candy Lice- " * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- " * Lava Pepper- " * Binoculars- " * Lone Glove- " * Snail Scale- " * Goop Canister- " * Toy Cobra- " * Crocodile Toy- " * Broken Terrarium- "Nope. Can't fix that." * Odd Radio- " * Broken Hairdryer- " Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "I could wrap stuff up real nice." * Gift- "My presence is a gift. Ha." * Festive Tree Planter- "Just needs a tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- " * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- " * Winter's Feast Tree- "Now that's a job well done." * Gingerbread Cookie- "I love these things!" * Eternal Fruitcake- "Just terrible." * Sugar Cookie- "No thanks, I'm sweet enough." * Candy Cane- "Homemade. What a waste of time!" * Chocolate Log Cake- "Chocolately sic." * Plum Pudding- "Not my favorite thing." * Apple Cider- "That's the good stuff." * Hot Cocoa- "Don't burn your mouth." * Heavenly Eggnog- "I know what eggs are, but what's a "nog"?" * Festive Bauble- "Gotta be careful not to break it." * Festive Light- "Finally, something with wiring." * Magnificent Adornment- "Fancy lil ornament." Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "I feel luckier already." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "We oughta put a bush in there." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Smells like burnt gobbler." * Red Pouch- " * Lucky Gold Nugget- "I could use a bit of prosperity." * Red Firecrackers- "Lucky firecrackers!" * Red Lantern- "Nothing luckier around here than a light." * Lucky Fan- "It's a big fan made of tailfeathers." * Lucky Beast Head- "Front and center!" * Lucky Beast Body- "It's the beast's tummy!" * Lucky Beast Tail- "That's the business end." The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "Why don't you fight us yourself!" * Pit Pig- "Who's ready fer some bacon?!" * Crocommander- "You keep yer spit to yourself now, buddy." * Snortoise- "Steel yourself, turtle." * Scorpeon- "That acid stuff burns!" * Boarilla- "He's justa big meathead." * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Let's cut him down to size!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- " * Ancient Gateway (on)- " * Ancient Anchor (empty)- " * Ancient Anchor (key)- " * Forge Portal- "Wonder how it works?" * Battle Standard- "Hey! We gotta destroy that Battle Standard!" * Baby Spider- "Can you tell your friends not to get so close to me, kid?" * Living Staff- "That'd be fer healin' my pals." * Infernal Staff- " * Petrifying Tome- " * Forging Hammer- "I'm most effective with a tool in hand." * Pith Pike- "Pretty snazzy weapon there!" * Riled Lucy- " * Barrage Darts- " * Molten Darts- " * Reed Tunic- " * Feathered Reed Tunic- " * Wood Armor- "It'll do in a pinch." * Jagged Wood Armor- " * Silken Wood Armor- " * Stone Splint Mail- " * Steadfast Stone Armor- " * Barbed Helm- " * Nox Helm- " * Resplendent Nox Helm- " * Feathered Wreath- " * Crystal Tiara- " * Clairvoyant Crown- " * Woven Garland- " * Flower Headband- " * Blossomed Wreath- " * Started revival- "Up'n'attem now." * Finished revival- "Back to work!" * Revived- "I'm back on the clock!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "That's not really my forte." * Unidentified- "I'm a bit of a Jane-of-all-trades." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Just a tree." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Yep. Definitely a tree." * Spiky Tree- "Mhm. It's a tree." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "As long as the job's done." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "That's one down." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "That's an impressive blaze." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Gone up in flames." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Completely charred." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Looks brittle." * Evergreen (sapling)- "It can handle itself from there." * Log- "It's a hunk of wood." * Log (burning)- "I coulda built something with that." * Charcoal- "It gets everywhere." * Pine Cone- "That's a pine cone." * Marble Tree- "How does that work?" * Totally Normal Tree- "Did that tree just move?" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "Stop looking at me like that." * Sapling- "Might be useful." * Sapling (picked)- "All the useful bits are gone." * Sapling (burning)- "Lit up brighter than a New York power grid." * Sapling (held)- "Needs replanting." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Looks like some gardening is in order." * Berry Bush (held)- "I love getting my hands dirty." * Spiky Bush (held)- "Well it's not gonna replant itself." * Twigs- "I could snap these like twigs! Ha!" * Grass Tuft- "That's some tall grass." * Grass Tuft and Reeds (picked)- "It's on break." * Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Cut Grass- "A fire waiting to happen." * Berry Bush- "Can I eat those?" * Berry Bush (burning)- "Not much I can do now." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Needs something from a beast's backside." * Reeds- "Looks like they're hollow inside." * Reeds (burning)- "Uh..." * Cut Reeds- "Doesn't hold a candle to steel pipe." * Plant- "A tiny little plant." * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Marsh Plant- " * Spiky Bush- "Gnarly little bush." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "It's on fire." * Flower- "A bit cutesy." * Petals- "Don't see a whole lotta use for these." * Evil Flower- "I think I'll steer clear of that." * Dark Petals- "They seem mean-spirited." * Red Mushroom- " * Green Mushroom- " * Blue Mushroom- " * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Green and Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Lazy mushroom." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Picked clean. Gotta wait." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's a mushroom hole." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- " Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Another tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnut Tree (burning)- " * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- " * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- " * Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Berry Bush (withered)- " * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- "Everything you need to build a tree." * Cactus- "Prickly." * Cactus (after picking)- " * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- "Rollin' along the road of life." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "That's one skinny tree." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- " * Twiggy Tree (burning)- " * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- " * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- " * Twiggy Tree Cone- " * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "Maybe you oughta take a sick day..." * Diseased Sapling (picked)- " * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " * Diseased Sapling (withered)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- " * Juicy Berry Bush- "Looks tasty. Hope they're not poison." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- " * Marble Shrub- "That came in pretty nicely." * Rose- "Not sure how to feel about that..." * Rose (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Succulent- "This plant don't give up easy." * Succulent (held)- "It's been picked." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "Hard at work." * Killer Bee Hive- "Wouldn't mess with that without good reason." * Honeycomb- "Let's build a bee house." * Hound Mound- "So that's where they're comin' from." * Bones- " * Touch Stone- "Does anyone actually stay dead around here?" * Obelisk (up)- "I can't begin to imagine how it works." * Obelisk (down)- "What on earth is that thing?" * Harp Statue- "I don't know. Some fancy thing." * Marble Pillar- " * Marble- "This marble's real fancy." * Rundown House- "I could disassemble that." * Merm Head- "I'd better hammer down that eyesore." * Pig Head- "I should hammer down that eyesore." * Pig Torch- "Kitschy." * Basalt- " * Boulder- "Mhm, yep. That's a rock." * Rocks- "A bunch of rocks." * Flint- "So archaic..." * Nitre- "I got some plans in mind for that." * Gold Nugget- "Gold! What a prospect." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Huh? That's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- "Something tasty passed through here." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Gah! I lost it." * Animal Track (found)- "I didn't order lunch to go. Get'em!" * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- "I'm not one to shy away from a dirty job." * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- "That'll get the adrenaline pumping!" * Pond- "I can't see the bottom." * Skeleton- "A workplace safety reminder." * Spider Den- "I'd rather not mess with that." * Spider Eggs- "I think it'd be unwise to plant this." * Rabbit Hole- "Lots of excavation work around here." * Walrus Camp- "I wonder how long that took to build?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Just a mud pit." * Sunken Boat- " * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- "Chilly." * Mini Glacier- "A weirdly isolated glacier." * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- "The excavation crew's down there." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Guess it wasn't structurally sound." * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- "One weird sculpture." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- " * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "That was a one-way ticket." * Gigantic Beehive- "Yeesh! I'd take a hammer to that." * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "Looks like free marble to me." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "I could probably fix that up a bit." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Needs a proper repair job." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "Creepy. Let's fix it." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "Lava!" * Rock- " * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "This is too strange." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "We thought she was gone..." * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- "A bit snooty." * Meteor- " * Moon Rock- "Woah! What an odd texture." * Moon Stone (broken)- " * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I don't think it's done yet." * Moon Stone (repaired, wrong staff)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- " * Moon Stone (not staff)- " * Moon Rubble- "That's... strange." * Petrified Evergreen- "Solid stone." * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "Come on out, don't be shy." * Skeleton (male player)- " * Skeleton (female player)- " * Skeleton (robot player)- " * Skeleton (other player)- " * Stagehand- "Why's this table givin' me the creeps?" * Stagehand (walking)- " * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Let's fix that up." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- " * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Someone's in need of a fixing." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "At least it's not trying to kill us now." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Something scare ya? You look petrified!" * Loot Stash- "There's gotta be something good in there." * Lake- "Never seen such a clear lake before." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " * Cave-in Boulder (tall)- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Nah, I don't want blacklung." * Sinkhole- " * Rope to Surface- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- "That's a big mushroom!" * Light Flower- "Woah! It doesn't even need electricity!" * Light Bulb- "Not at all like the lightbulbs I'm used to." * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- "A rock filled with spiders. Great." * Slurtle Mound- "There's something gross in there." * Splumonkey Pod- "Ha! Smells like me after a full shift!" * Fern- "Take a gander at this tiny fern!" * Foliage- "Just a bunch of leaves." * Cave Banana Tree- "That's, uh, a banana tree." * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (blocked by roots)- " * Bat Cave- "I'm gonna leave that right alone." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- " * Green Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- " * Red Spore- " * Red Spore (held)- " * Green Spore- " * Green Spore (held)- " * Blue Spore- "I've breathed in worse stuff at work." * Blue Spore (held)- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- "No bones about it, that's a fossil. Ha!" * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- " * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- " * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "What is this a skeleton of?!" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "I'd never wanna meet one in person." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Some incredible stuff could be assembled here." * Algae- "Ha! Gross." * Broken Clockworks- " * Relic- "Hand craftsmanship is old hat. Mass production is the future." * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- "Just needs a spit shine." * Cave Lichen- "Not to my lichen. Ha!" * Ornate Chest- "Best not open that." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- "Maybe there's loot inside." * Nightmare Light- " Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- " * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- " * Ancient Chest (successful)- " * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- " * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- " * Ancient Gateway (activated)- " * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- " * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- " * Ancient Obelisk- " * Ancient Beacon- " * Ancient Beacon (active)- " * Ancient Mural (first)- "There's a picture on it of some strangely shaped people." * Ancient Mural (second)- "Can't make heads or tails of this picture." * Ancient Mural (third)- "The people are drowning in axle grease." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "Yuck. Something grotesque is happening in this picture." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "A picture of a beautiful, well engineered city." * Atrium Statue- "It's giving me goosebumps." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Incredible! Let me look at those gears!" * Clockwork Bishop- "How industrial." * Clockwork Rook- "No way that was made in a factory." * Damaged Knight- "You're in rough shape, hey?" * Damaged Bishop- "You look awful!" * Damaged Rook- "Get a load of this spalder." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "C-Charlie?" * Charlie (missed)- "Ha! I know all your moves!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Rude!" * Hound- "Anyone got rolled up newspaper?" * Red Hound- "Get outta here, bucko!" * Blue Hound- "Keep those fangs to yourself." * Hound's Tooth- "Sure hope no one comes back for it." * Spider- "I don't like you." * Spider Warrior- "You'll look better on the underside of my workboot." * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- "Ha! How indecent." * Silk- "Unprocessed silk, fresh from the spider!" * Krampus- "Some sort of... festive devil?" * Krampus Sack- "I could carry a whole warehouse in that thing!" * Merm- "You sure are ugly!" * Frog- "Yep! That's a frog." * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- "Hands off!" * Tentacle Spike- "A real good whackin' stick." * Tentacle Spots- "Looks a bit spotty to me! Ha!" * Big Tentacle- "Don't even think about touching me." * Baby Tentacle- "Hands off, buddy." * Guardian Pig- "You don't look so tough." * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "I have no idea what's going on!" * Ghost- "I don't want nothing to do with that." * MacTusk- "Maybe you oughta retire." * Wee MacTusk- "Nice kilt." * Walrus Tusk- "Get a load of this chomper!" * Tam o' Shanter- "Oddly comforting." * Mosquito- "Once you've dealt with bedbugs, mosquitoes aren't so bad." * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- "Ha. That's real gross." * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "You know I can see you, right?" * Spitter- "Pfft, I can spit further than that!" * Batilisk- "Flyin' rodent." * Snurtle- "Get along, little snurtle." * Slurtle- "Just don't seem right." * Slurtle Slime- "I hock those up after a long day at the factory." * Broken Shell- "Broke, but I might salvage something useful." * Meat Bulb- "That doesn't look right at all." * Fleshy Bulb- "That is not a comforting texture!" * Eyeplant- "Y'know? I'm not even gonna ask." * Slurper- "It's just a mouth!" * Slurper Pelt- "That's WAY too fuzzy." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "That's a nasty looking spider!" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "That's a huge worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- " Reign of Giants * Varg- "Quite the set of chompers on that one." * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "Shoo! Get outta here!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "Looks like the old foreman. Ha!" * Steel Wool- "At least there's SOME steel around here." * Gem Deer- "Looks dangerous!" * Grumble Bee- "Monarchy is an outdated ruling system!" * Lavae- "I'm gonna squish that!" * Shadow Piece- " Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Heh. Big lug." * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo Wool- " * Beefalo Horn- "Watch out for the business end!" * Baby Beefalo- "You're not too young to work." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "She's an incredible worker." * Killer Bee- "Stay back, bug!" * Bee (held)- " * Killer Bee (held)- " * Stinger- "I don't see the point. Oh wait, there it is." * Pig- "Hey there, ya lug!" * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig (follower)- "Chummy fellow!" * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- "The backside of an oinker." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "You really oughta get some sun." * Bunny Puff- "This piece fell off. Shoddy craftsmanship." * Koalefant and Winter Koalefant- "Hey! You look tasty!" * Rock Lobster- "Easy there, slugger!" * Pengull- "I don't mix well with the upper class." * Splumonkey- "No monkeying around on the job." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "It lives off the hard work of others." * Catcoon- "She'll keep the rats outta the factory." * Cat Tail- "Grab life by the tail." * Volt Goat- "You and I are gonna get along." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Electrifying! Ha!" * Volt Goat Horn- "It's even more interesting up close." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "We're friends now." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It has no work or responsibilities. Poor thing." * Butterfly (held)- " * Crow- "Looks a bit flighty. Ha!" * Crow (held)- "Hauling you around is murder on the feet! Ha!" * Redbird- "She ain't bothering no one." * Redbird (held)- "She feels real fragile in my hands." * Snowbird- "She ain't bothering no one." * Snowbird (held)- "You're just feather and bone." * Jet Feather- "Not a whole lotta use for that." * Crimson Feather- "Kinda useless. Looks nice, anyway." * Azure Feather- "If only I had a cap to put it in." * Gobbler- "The light's on but no one's home." * Eye Bone- "Toolbox controls." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "Who's the cutest lil toolbox?" * Rabbit and Beardling- "Running after it would be pointless." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- "Natural light, huh? Might be useful." * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- "That's a weird shrub." * Mandrake (follower)- "This is exactly what having a little sister's like." * Mandrake (dead)- "Dead as a doornail." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Dead as several doornails." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Check out the peepers on this guy." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "That's one big flower." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- "You can see right through'em." * Glommer's Goop- "Doesn't look useful." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Dutiful little miner." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Taking a break from the mines?" * Moleworm (held)- "I love it." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Is that lizard made of grass?" * Star-sky- "Who left you out here all alone, hey?" * Star-sky (dead)- " * Hutch- "You wanna be my toolbox, lil guy?" * Canary- "That brings back memories." * Canary (held)- "I should take it with me if I go spelunking." * Canary (poisoned)- "Everybody out of the mineshaft!!" * Saffron Feather- "That's not a good sign." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "Seems friendly enough." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- " * Lavae Egg- "Maybe we shouldn't hatch this." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- " * Lavae Egg (too cold)- " * Lavae Tooth- " * Chilled Lavae- "We could probably wake it back up." * No-Eyed Deer- "A bouncy fluffster." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "What am I supposed to do with this?" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Look at the legs on that one!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That looks mighty tasty." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Someone's an empty nester." * Tallbird Egg- "You wanna be an omelet, don'tcha?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Dinner!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "This one just might hatch." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "Ha! You're so tiny!" * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- "We all go through that awkward stage." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "The trees have eyes!!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "Better stay out of her way." * Spiderhat- "This is disgusting." * Deerclops- "Don't even think about it, you dumb lug!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "You lookin' at me? Are YOU lookin' at ME?" * Ancient Guardian- "I've had about enough of terrible beasts!" * Guardian's Horn- "That's a doozy!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Bring it on, ya big lug!" * Thick Fur- "Real soothing to run your fingers through." * Moose/Goose- "Oh, mama!" * Moose/Goose Egg- "Animals don't build things well." * Moose/Goose Nest (empty)- " * Mosling- "Don'tcha just wanna noogie it?" * Down Feather- "I could think of one or two uses for that, tops." * Dragonfly- "Get a load of this flying welding torch!" * Scales- "Showy." * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "It's the queen of bees!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Snoot city." * Klaus- "Get out of here ya big creep." * Klaus (second form)- " * Stag Antler- "This must be the actual key." * Toadstool Cap- " * Toadstool Cap (Hole)- " * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "I don't got this!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "He's tougher than he looks... but so am I!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- " * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Fire in the hole!" * Shroom Skin- "A weird and not too welcome texture." * Reanimated Skeleton- "That thing's terrifying!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- " * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- " * Woven Shadow- " * Bone Armor- " * Bone Helm- "Makes me a little uneasy. Heh heh..." * Shadow Thurible- " * Shadow Thurible (out)- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- " * Pig King- "Those hooves've never seen a day of work." * Wes (trapped)- " * Abigail- "How are you, boo?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "At least it doesn't have steel-toed workboots!" * Webber (grave)- " Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "No one should ever lose a sister." * Ghost (failed revival)- "Some things even I can't fix." * Antlion- "How's the weather up there?" * Antlion (happy)- " * Antlion (upset)- " * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** " * Desert Stone- "It's uh, a rock. Mhm." * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- " * Sand Castle- " * Glass Spike- "That's a hazardous decoration." * Glass Castle- "It's a big hunk of glass." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hey %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Mad scientist! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, scientist." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, scientist." Willow * Generic- "Good ta see ya, %s!" * Attacker- "Yer a workplace hazard, %s." * Murderer- "She's mad! Get'er!" * Reviver- "Knew I could count on you, %s." * Ghost- "Ha! You're a disaster, %s." * Firestarter- "Business as usual." Wolfgang * Generic- "How you doin', big guy?" * Attacker- "I wouldn't wanna catch the business end of those mitts!" * Murderer- "Watch out! He's got a taste fer blood now!" * Reviver- "You're just a big softie, aintcha?" * Ghost- "Walk it off, big guy!" * Firestarter- "Was that fire an accident, %s?" Wendy * Generic- "Hey there, %s." * Attacker- "Woah there, slugger!" * Murderer- "She's not playin'! Murderer!" * Reviver- "You got a sharp mind in that noggin, %s." * Ghost- "I hope you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Firestarter- "Anythin' you wanna tell me about that fire, kiddo?" WX-78 * Generic- "C'mon, %s! Justa tiny peek under the hood!" * Attacker- "Yeesh. They're on the fritz again." * Murderer- "I'll reset you to factory standards, bot." * Reviver- "Ha! The bucket'o'bolts has feelings after all!" * Ghost- "Incredible! You gotta tell me how that works, %s!" * Firestarter- "Your logic lets you set fires, %s? Why?" Wickerbottom * Generic- "How's life treatin' ya, grams?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, that ol' librarian packs a punch!" * Murderer- "Watch out! Grams is on a rampage!" * Reviver- "Don't worry grams, I won't read too much into it. Ha!" * Ghost- "You're a tough one, %s, I'll give ya that." * Firestarter- "A fire? Here I thought you were responsible, grams." Woodie * Generic- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Attacker- "Watch where you're swingin' that thing, %s!" * Murderer- "Yikes! Axe murderer!" * Reviver- "You're a good, honest guy, %s." * Ghost- "You're fine, %s, I've seen worse." * Werebeaver- "Well ain't that somethin'." * Ghost Werebeaver- "You're just a walkin' disaster, ain'tcha, %s?" * Firestarter- "You're gonna start a forest fire, %s!" Wes * Generic- "Don't worry %s, I can talk enough for two. Ha!" * Attacker- "Didn't know ya had it in ya, %s!" * Murderer- "Killer mime! I'll have nightmares tonight!" * Reviver- "Thanks for the assist, %s." * Ghost- "Let's getcha back on your feet, %s." * Firestarter- "You responsible for that fire there, %s?" Maxwell * Generic- "So... %s." * Attacker- "Don't make me noogie you, %s." * Murderer- "How many lives you plannin' on ruinin', %s?" * Reviver- "Nice job, ya big walnut." * Ghost- "I could just leave you like this, hey?" * Firestarter- "Mysterious fires follow you like a plague, %s." Wigfrid * Generic- "Hey, %s! Arm wrestle rematch later?" * Attacker- "Woah! Watch that right hook, %s!" * Murderer- "Takin' the warrior thing too far, %s!" * Reviver- "That was good work there, %s." * Ghost- "Well that just won't do at all!" * Firestarter- "Quit startin' fires, %s!" Webber * Generic- "How's life treating ya, kiddo?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, kid, dial it back!" * Murderer- "Killer spider! Get it!" * Reviver- "You did good, kid." * Ghost- "You'll be fine, kid, yer a boxer." * Firestarter- "Alright, %s. Why'd ya set the fire?" Winona * Generic- "That's a good lookin' gal!" * Attacker- "Ooo, I'm gonna disassemble you." * Murderer- "Pfft! I'd never murder so openly!" * Reviver- "I owe ya one, %s." * Ghost- "That is not a good look on you, %s." * Firestarter- "Haven't we lost enough to fires, %s?" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hey, %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, %s." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, %s." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Breakfast." * Egg (cooked)- "I always get bits of shell in there by accident." * Meat- "Someone's eatin' good tonight!" * Cooked Meat- "Cooked meat, ready to eat." * Jerky- "It'll last awhile like this." * Morsel- "Looks like grub to me." * Cooked Morsel- "Well, a morsel's a morsel." * Small Jerky- "Meat to go." * Monster Meat- "Hooboy! Is that even meat?" * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still purple in the middle." * Monster Jerky- " * Leafy Meat- "This is beyond confusing." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "It cooked up pretty good." * Drumstick- "Can't say a raw drumstick sounds too appealing." * Fried Drumstick- "Can't be beat." * Fish- "I'd rather eat for a day than not at all." * Cooked Fish- "I hate picking bones outta my teeth." * Eel- "You're looking a little eel. Ha!" * Cooked Eel- "I'll eat anything once." * Koalefant Trunk and Winter Koalefant Trunk- "I'll eat it. Don't think I won't." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Singed the nosehairs right off." * Frog Legs- "Not glamorous, but I'll eat it." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Them's good eats." * Batilisk Wing- "Surprisingly meaty." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Meat's meat." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "A handful of loose berries." * Roasted Berries- "A bit charred in places, but I don't mind." * Cave Banana- "Everything since I got here has been bananas." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Caramelized banana's the tops." * Dragon Fruit- "Snooty fruit." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Cooked the snoot right out of it." * Durian- "Powerful stench! I respect that." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Whew! That'll put some hair on your hair." * Pomegranate- "Eat that and you're stuck here forever!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "It does look pretty tempting." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "We used to slice these up on hot summer days." * Grilled Watermelon- "This was an odd choice. Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "They're so juicy!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're still pretty darn juicy." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- " * Carrot- "Free food from the ground." * Roasted Carrot- "Easier on the gums. Not that that matters." * Corn- "I talked its ear off. Ha!" * Popcorn- "Tell me if I get'em stuck in my teeth." * Eggplant- "Look how weird it is! Ha!" * Braised Eggplant- "Did that make it better? I don't know." * Pumpkin- "Hey there, pumpkin." * Hot Pumpkin- " * Red Cap- "Let Max try it first." * Cooked Red Cap- " * Green Cap- " * Cooked Green Cap- " * Blue Cap- " * Cooked Blue Cap- " * Glow Berry- "It glows just as much on the way out, lemme tell you." * Lichen- "Not to my lichen. Ha!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It's got a sharp taste. Ha!" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "That seems a lot safer." * Cactus Flower- "Much less prickly." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "This one's a bit shrivelly." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A hearty breakfast for a full day's work." * Butter Muffin- "Never liked having butterflies in my stomach." * Dragonpie- "Where's the beef?" * Fishsticks- "I've never seen a fish this shape before." * Fish Tacos- "That's some good eating." * Fist Full of Jam- "The sweet taste of good planning." * Froggle Bunwich- "It's really not as bad as it looks." * Fruit Medley- "Gotta get those vitamins, I guess." * Honey Ham- "Think I could fit that whole thing in my mouth?" * Honey Nuggets- "Not bad!" * Kabobs- "Now that's my kind of cooking." * Mandrake Soup- "It's vegetable soup, now." * Meatballs- "Don't mind if I do." * Meaty Stew- "Hearty." * Monster Lasagna- "Not sure meat's supposed to be that color." * Pierogi- "You work up a mighty appetite at the factory." * Powdercake- "Gotta eat what you can around here." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Gotta indulge sometimes, hey?" * Ratatouille- "Lots of fresh veggies." * Stuffed Eggplant- "It's practically bursting." * Taffy- "Proper treats stick to your teeth." * Turkey Dinner- "We're eatin' well tonight!" * Unagi- "Fancy eats." * Waffles- "Bet I can fit them all in my mouth." * Wet Goop- "Yuck." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "I guess a bunch of petals count as food." * Guacamole- "This green mush ain't bad!" * Ice Cream- "Y'gotta eat it before it melts." * Melonsicle- "A good treat for work breaks." * Spicy Chili- "I'm tough enough to handle a little spice." * Trail Mix- "All the energy you need for a long day at work." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I would eat them all in one sitting." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Some seeds. Not sure what kind." * Carrot Seeds- "Some carrot seeds." * Corn Seeds- "Some corn seeds." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Some dragonfruit seeds." * Durian Seeds- "Some durian seeds." * Eggplant Seeds- "Some eggplant seeds." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Some pomegranate seeds." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Some pumpkin seeds." * Toasted Seeds- "Anyone wanna see how far I can spit the shells?" * Honey- "The sweet results of honest work." * Butterfly Wings- "There's no flight in their future." * Butter- "This makes everything better." * Rot- "Wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." * Rotten Egg- "Yeesh, get a whiff of that. No wait, don't!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Looks edible. One way to find out!" * Electric Milk- "I'm a growing gal, you know!" * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a melon seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "Please. I hock bigger loogies in my sleep." * Royal Jelly- "A big bee boogie." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "What a nice little flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's getting antsy." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Something's coming." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "It wants down." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "What do you want? Water?" * Blueprint- "Blueprint paper just smells right." * Gears- "I'm a bit homesick." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "Sooty." * Red Gem- "Glitter doesn't really appeal to me." * Blue Gem- "It's a gem. A gem that's blue." * Yellow Gem- "I like gems best before they're cut." * Green Gem- "Now that's a proper gem." * Orange Gem- "I don't like it." * Beard Hair- "Ha! Disgusting." * Manure- "Nothing to be ashamed of." * Guano- "What? We all do it." * Melty Marbles- "I was never much into marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "It's got no film to make a sound." * Gord's Knot- "Everyone's been real good at showin' me the ropes. Ha!" * Gnome- "Looks like my old landlord. Ha!" * Tiny Rocketship- "Handcrafted. Yuck." * Frazzled Wires- "The copper's probably valuable." * Ball and Cup- "Was this whittled... by hand? Blech!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "No bathtub in sight." * Mismatched Buttons- "Where's all this junk coming from?" * Second-hand Dentures- "All bite and no bark. Ha!" * Lying Robot- "Maybe this bot'll let me poke around its insides." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Hey Willow! Dare ya ta eat it!" * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "I swear the kid'd lose his head if it weren't... wait." * Bone Shards- "Whew. These got crunched real good." Don't Starve Together * Blueprint (rare)- "Progress on paper!" * Pile o' Balloons- "No fun without Wes." * Balloon- "Oh! A balloon." * Codex Umbra- " * Fur Tuft- "Wouldn't mind lining my workboots with this stuff." * Sketch- "What a nice drawing." * Ancient Key- " * Shadow Atrium- "This is twisted." * Gnomette- " * Leaky Teacup- "Tea's not really my taste." * White and Black Bishop- "A bit highbrow, don'tcha think?" * Bent Spork- "A waste of good metal." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Handcrafted. Blech." * Unbalanced Top- "This is why we need production standards." * Back Scratcher- "I can reach my own back! Watch!" * Beaten Beater- "Nice and mechanical." * Frayed Yarn- "I got no use for that." * Shoe Horn- "I prefer to break workboots in myself." * White and Black Knight- "That's a knight." * Lucky Cat Jar- "The reliable quality of a mass manufactured product!" * Air Unfreshener- "Ha! Nasty!" * Potato Cup- "That thing's an affront to manufacturing." * White and Black Rook- "That's a rook." * Wire Hanger- "Not a lotta use for that out here." * Blue Moonlens- "It saw me standing alone." * Green Moonlens- " * Red Moonlens- " * Orange Moonlens- " * Purple Moonlens- " * Yellow Moonlens- " * Iridescent Gem- "Pretty! Pretty useless." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it just get chillier?" * Polar Light- " * Beach Toy- "It's a colorful bucket." * Crumpled Package- "Hefty." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- " * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- "I'm probably one of the few left that knows how to use these." * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- "Just like in the bossman's workshop." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- " * Maxwell's Light- " * Maxwell Statue- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "That thing can't take much more." * Nightmare Lock- " * Nightmare Throne- "Who'd wanna to sit on THAT?" * Male character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other character on Nightmare Throne- " Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "So THIS is 'Maxy'." Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- " * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "I'll demolish you!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I'm the engineer of your demise!" * Battlecry (Pig)- " * Battlecry (Spider)- "I hate spiders!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- " * Entering light- "Whew! I can see!" * Entering darkness- "I can't see!" * Doing things in the dark- "Low visibility causes workplace accidents!" * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Hounds are coming- "Those dogs I hear?" * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- "I only got two hands." * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- "I've had worse." * Eating (spoiled food)- "I regret everything." * Eating (painful food)- "Yeow! That one bit back!" * Hungry- "When's lunch?" * Earthquake- "Earthquake!" * Exiting a cave- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Ha! Now you gotta kiss me!" * Overheating- "It's hotter than a tin smelter in July!" * Tree Shelter- "Ah, that's better." * Wetness (low)- "A light mist never hurt nobody." * Wetness (medium)- "I oughta find some shelter." * Wetness (high)- "This is just uncomfortable now." * Wetness (highest)- "I'm DRENCHED!" * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering item- " * Burnt- "Ow! Ow! Ow!" * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Antlion appeased- " * Blueprint already known- " * Battlecry (Deer)- " * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- " * Sinkhole warning- "Earthquake! I think?" * Cave-in warning- "Uh... I hope everyone brought hardhats." * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** " * Klaus summoning Krampii- " * Loot Stash (wrong key)- " * Not Gem- "What sort of worker do you take me for?" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- " * Atrium destabilizing- ** " * Ruins renewal- " * Structure occupied- " * Unable to give item (busy)- "They're busy working." * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- " * Unable to give item (sleeping)- " * Unable to give all items (not enough room)- " * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Skins * Formal Set- "The life of the party has arrived!" * Survivor Set- "I don't break down easy." * Shadow Set- "You are but a cog in my machine." * Halloween Costume Set- "Heh heh, this thing's itchy." * Challenger Set- "I can tough anything out." * Warrior Set- "You seem to think you got a chance. Let's fix that." * Rose Set (Tencent only)- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "You don't intimidate me, big guy." * Skull Chest- "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" * Deadly Feast- "Food poisoning and a half." * Golden Pitchfork- "I mean why not, right?" * Boat- " * Home- "They say you can't go home again." * Sunk Boat- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Someone could hurt themselves on that, Max." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Gah! I hate bugs!" * Tree Clump- "A big clump of tree." * Pig Tent- " * Friend-o-matic- "Hellooo? Anyone in there?" * Friend-o-matic (open)- "Make way! I'm coming through!" * Friend-o-matic (full)- "It's packed. I'll stay put." * Lumpy Evergreen sapling- "I don't know how it got here, but good on it." * Flower (withered)- "That's how I feel after a long shift." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I didn't know lizards could wilt." * Long Pig- "This was a terrible idea." * Cooked Long Pig- "Who thought this was a good idea?" * Long Pig Jerky- "Nope." * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "...H-hello?" * Research (high value)- "Innovation!" * Research (normal value)- "Now I can build more things." * Research (low value)- "I'll take what I can get." * ANNOUNCE_CANFIX- "It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * ANNOUNCE_UNIMPLEMENTED- "Yeow! That still needs some tinkering!" * RUBBLE- "The foundation's crumbling." * RUINS_RUBBLE- "In dire need of repairs. Good thing I'm here." * Scaled Furnace (normal, one gem)- "Could use a bit more kick." * Scaled Furnace (high, two gems)- "That's a proper furnace." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "We oughta fix that." * Shadow Digger- "Too lazy to do your own chores, Max?" * Toadstool escaping- "Oh no you don't!" * Toadstool escaped- "Slippery devil." * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "That was a cinch." * ANNOUNCE_TRAP_WENT_OFF- "Heh, whoops." * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Hmm... I'm not sure about that." * DEVTOOL- "What an incredible tool!" * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "I hate half-built things." * UNIMPLEMENTED- "What kind of bonehead leaves stuff half-built?!" * WETPAPER- "Is something written on it?" Removed Base Game * Pickaxe- "I don't do that anymore." * Campfire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, in a comforting way." * Bug Net- "Just like vacations at the cabin." * Thermal Stone- "This rock is more useful than the rest." * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean Hoover Stew." * Crock Pot (long time left)- "Still got a bit of a wait." * Ice Box- "Not even factory standard." * Rainometer- "Now that's a mighty fine gadget." * Cobblestones- "That's a nice chunk of road." * Guano Turf- "That's a chunk of coal mine." * One-man Band- "Not sure I'm musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember my hunger!" * Fire Staff- "That's a work hazard." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is magic?" * Dapper Vest- "Dweeby." * Walking Cane- "Well it's no tin lizzie." * Thulecite- "I love getting new materials." * Berry Bush (barren)- "Needs something from a beefalo's backside." * Fern- "Take a look at this tiny cave fern! * Animal Track (found)- "I didn't order lunch to go. Find that beast!" * Plugged Sinkhole- "Nah, I don't want the black lung." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Some incredible things could be built here." * Relic- "Completely outdated. Mass production is the future." * Clockwork Rook- "A complete misuse of the beauty of engineering." * Damaged Bishop- "Did the get you, too?" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? Is that you?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Quit it!" * Batilisk- "Stay out of my mines!" * Gobbler- "Not a lot going on upstairs in that one." * Eye Bone- "It's a bone with an eyeball on it." * Deerclops- "Don't even think about it, building-killer!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "Caramelized banana is great." * Carrot- "Hard to get ahold of fresh veggies." * Red Cap- "Let Wilson try it first." * Gears- "The engineer's canvas." * Beard Hair- "Wish people'd clean up after themselves." * Divining Rod Holder- "That's an incredible piece of machinery!" * Hounds are coming- "Do I hear dogs?" * Eating (spoiled food)- "I regret doing that." * Earthquake- "Woah! Earthquake!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like charcoal flavor, right?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Such a tragedy." * Cat Cap- "A very rural look." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The mine wasn't too structurally sound." * Watermelon- "Used to slice these up on hot summer days." * Cactus Flesh- "Is eating that covered by my benefits?" * Trail Mix- "All the energy you need for a long day of work." Don't Starve Together * Glossamer Saddle- "Still not as fast as a tin lizzie..." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Look at all that fungus." * Battle Helm- "How practical." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Oh. Well then." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. We'll build another." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already made note of that one." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Err, was it my turn to feed her?" * Wax Paper- "So very waxy." * The Lazy Deserter- "It runs on magic instead of electricity." * Fashion Goggles- "Hmph. Just for show." * Queenly Figure- "Not sure I like that one." * Kingly Figure- "It's busted. Ha!" * Venomeer- "That venom stuff stings!" * Rose- "Not sure what to think of that..." * Succulent- "That plant doesn't give up easy." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "We thought she'd disappeared." * Blue Spore- "I've breathed in worse stuff underground." * Canary (held)- "You wanna come mine some coal with me?" * Canary (volatile)- "Everybody out of the mine!!" * Ancient Fuelweaver- "We couldn't just leave well enough alone." * Glass Castle- "Admirable craftsmanship." * Wilson (reviver)- "You got a good head on your shoulders, scientist." * Willow (attacker)- "%s's turning out to be a major workplace hazard." * Willow (murderer)- "She's gone nuts! Get'er!" * Willow (ghost)- "All that butt talk and you went and got yours handed to ya!" * Wolfgang (reviver)- "You're just a big softie, ain'tcha, %s?" * Wendy (attacker)- "Woah! Watch it there, slugger!" * Wendy (reviver)- "You got a sharp mind on ya, %s." * Wendy (ghost)- "That's fine so long as you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Wendy (firestarter)- "You got somethin' you wanna tell me about that fire, %s?" * WX-78 (generic)- "C'mon, %s! Justa lil peek under the hood!" * WX-78 (murderer)- "I'm gonna reset you to factory standards, bot." * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "Yeesh, the librarian packs a punch!" * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "Nothin' you can't handle, %s." * Wickerbottom (firestarter)- "A fire? I thought you were the responsible one, grams." * Woodie (generic)- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Wes (generic)- "Don't worry bucko, I'll do enough talking for the two of us! Ha!" * Wes (murderer)- "Killer mime! We're havin' nightmares tonight!" * Wes (ghost)- "Stop making that face, %s. You're not gettin' workman's comp!" * Maxwell (ghost)- "We both know that's not gonna stop ya, %s." * Maxwell (firestarter)- "Mysterious fires seem to follow you like a plague, %s." * Wigfrid (generic)- "Hey! Arm wrestle rematch later, %s?" * Wigfrid (ghost)- "Shake it off, %s, there's work to do!" * Webber (generic)- "How's life treating ya, squirt?" * Winona (attacker)- "It was %s, not me! Swear it!" * Winona (murderer)- "You're not me! I'd never murder so openly!" * Winona (firestarter)- "We're supposed to build machines, not fires!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're still pretty juicy." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it get chillier out here?" * Iridescent Gem- "This gem feels sad." * Shadow Atrium- "She used to have such a big heart." * Sinkhole warning- "Demolition!" * Cave-in warning- "I hope everyone brought hardhats." * Not Gem- "What sort of engineer do you take me for?" Trivia * Her quote for a Pomegranate ("Eat that and you're stuck here forever!") and cooked Pomegranate ("It does look pretty tempting.") may be a reference to the abduction of Persephone from Greek mythology. * Her speech file quote for a Bug Net ("Just like vacations at the cabin.") refers to the "family cabin up in BC" (likely British Columbia) mentioned by Charlie in her second letter to Maxwell in the William Carter Puzzles. Category:Character Quotes Category:Don't Starve Together